movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Human Torch
The Human Torch is a Wakandan android heavily modified by US scientist, Phinias Horton. It was sent into combat with The Invaders in 1918 during Operation Michael. After the war, it was improved and made more human-like and became a symbol of American morale through the interwar period and through World War Two. Biography Human Torch is made of Vibranium and was sent out of Wakanda in 1915, during World War One, by King S'Yan of Wakanda. When a German biplane crashed into the Wakandan force field, the field rippled and the blow glow was spotted by a German colonial scout. A battalion of German East Africans scouted out the jungle where the force field was. They brought artillery pieces and bombarded the force field. Wakanda did not want to enter World War One, but now had to eliminate the battalion to prevent anyone else from discovering Wakanda. A section of the field was opened and German colonial soldiers spilled in. Wakanda had Border Tribe warriors and Wakandan soldiers, led by Black Panther S'Yan, fought against the German army. The army was slain, but S'Yan feared that the general in charge would still know of Wakanda's existence. S'Yan sent out a scouting Wardog assassin robot to eliminate the general. For each mission, a button on the robot was pressed to give it orders. Its current orders were to assassinate the colonial general and kill and Germans or German allies, and assist all others. The android scout assassinated the general and killed almost every German in the camp. He was hit with a field gun a multitude of times and the impact forced his systems into sleep shortly after the massacre. He was later found by passing merchants who collected the android and sold it to the US. Scientist Phinias Horton modified the dead robot by equipping it with a Wex-style gas tank and attaching tubes all over it, that would pump the tank's gas out, onto igniters that would spew flame. The tubes opened at various areas so on activation, the android would be covered in liquid fire. The android also possessed concussion tech on its feet that could propel it high into the air. The meddling with parts restarted the systems of the android and the dubbed "Synthetic Man" awakened. Still programed to help non Central Powers, the Synthetic Man would take orders from the US. Horton used tin mustard-gas prosthetics to paint his nephews face onto the android. His nephew was Jim Hammond- a US soldier who perished in Cantigny. SSR researcher, Curtis Jackson sought out the Synthetic Man for The Invaders. It was codenamed "Human Torch" for use by the US Military. After World War One ended, Human Torch was fitted with parts to make him look more human. He was kept this way through World War Two and he served as a propaganda figure through the war. TriviaCategory:Characters * In the comics, Human Torch is involved in World War Two. * Human Torch appears in Captain America: The First Avenger at the Stark Expo. * In the comics, Human Torch is a realistic, human-looking android named Jim Hammond. * The face painted on Human Torch is a tin mustard gas-style prosthetic mask style display of the facial features of Jim Hammond- nephew of Phinias Horton. Jim lost his life in Cantigny. * In the comics, S'Yan is the son of Azzuri, however; he is father of Azzuri in the MCU. * The Wakandan scouting party is how America got Vibranium. * Wakanda only showed themselves to stop a full-discovery. Birds flying into the force field would not disrupt it, however; a heavy object like a plane would ripple the force field. Category:MCU (Valeyard6282) Characters Category:The Invaders